


The Need for Ice-Cream

by shenala



Series: Stucky in Lockdown [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenala/pseuds/shenala
Summary: "Do you know how to make ice cream?" Sam asked, hopefully."Yes."There was an extended moment of silence between the two men as Sam realized that that really was all the answer Bucky was offering.Just some fluff of the boys staying at home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky in Lockdown [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735489
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	The Need for Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts always welcome.

Bucky had been sleeping for only about an hour when he was wrenched from the early stages of slumber by his phone buzzing its way across the nightstand. 

Rumbling a groan, he disentangled himself from where he'd gone to sleep curled around Steve, one eye cracked open just a sliver while the other remained firmly shut as he reached over to grab the offending device.

Registering the caller ID, Bucky jabbed the screen with enough force that if it'd been his left hand, he'd've been asking Tony for another new phone. 

"Wilson, do you know what time it is?" he growled down the line.

There was a pause as Sam inevitably checked what the time actually was, before he replied, a tinge of guilt in his voice, "oops. I woke y'all up didn't I?"

"Steve's still snoring" Bucky huffed, "what do you want?"

"Do you know how to make ice cream?" Sam asked, hopefully.

"Yes."

There was an extended moment of silence between the two men as Sam realized that that really was all the answer Bucky was offering.

Bucky could almost hear the eye-roll as Sam groaned, "okay, let me try again, can you, Bucky Barnes, tell me, Sam Wilson, Falcon extraordinaire and part-time Captain America, how to make ice cream at home, without one of those churning machines? Please. As in, actual instructions."

Pausing for effect, Bucky pursed his lips before grinning widely as he answered, "no" and hung up, making sure to silence any further calls. 

Turning back to his position curled around Steve, Bucky had just snuggled back down to a comfortable spot, when the blonde muttered: "was that Sam?"

Bucky buried his head in between his husband's shoulder blades in defeat, "if I say no, will you believe me and go back to sleep?"

With a snort, Steve laughed, "of course not."

"He wanted to know how to make ice-cream."

Steve thought about this for a second before deciding it kind of made sense, and shrugged, "ok. Night Buck."

"G'night Stevie."

\------------------------------------------------------

The second time Bucky was wrenched from the beginnings of sleep was just a few minutes later when Steve turned in his hold and nudged him with his nose. 

"Go'way Steve" the brunet grumbled into his pillow, all while pulling the other man impossibly closer.

For a miraculous moment Bucky thought it had worked as no further noise or movement came, but then his hopes were shattered with just four words from his husband's mouth, "I want ice cream".

But he was Bucky Barnes, and he wasn't giving in that easily. He could deny Steve. He could. "You know where the freezer is."

"I want the ice cream you make, with the pistachios and chocolate chips, Buck." 

"Tough shit" He was holding firm, Bucky was  not getting out of bed at some time past 2 in the morning to make ice-cream. He wasn't.

"Please Bucky?" Steve entreated, nuzzling into the brunet's neck.

Okay, so  _ maybe _ Bucky was going to get up and make ice-cream for Steve,  _ maybe _ .

"I'll make waffles for breakfast..." his husband offered.

Fine. Bucky  was getting up in the middle of the night to make ice cream. And it was all Sam's fault.

\------------------------------------------------------

Luckily for Steve, and for Bucky's sanity, he'd actually already been planning to make ice-cream that day anyway. Something the blonde clearly knew otherwise he wouldn't have asked for something that would take hours to finish.

So the bowl for the machine was already in the freezer, and the base mix was already chilling in the fridge, which meant that putting it together was simple, and soon the machine was churning away happily. 

While Bucky had been sorting the ice cream out, Steve had been selecting music, and as soon as the brunet stepped back from the counter he was being pulled into his husband's arms.

"Are we really gonna slow dance, barefoot, around the kitchen at nearly 3 in the morning, Stevie?" Bucky teased with a bright grin.

"Yep, and don't pretend you don't love it jerk."

Rather than answering, Bucky simply pressed even closer and tucked his head under Steve's chin, smiling at the kiss he felt brush his hair. 

And when the ice-cream was finished churning? Well, they ate that on the kitchen floor, feet tangled together, before eventually heading back to bed with sticky mouths and full stomachs. 

**Author's Note:**

> shenala.tumblr.com


End file.
